Desde mi cielo
by miyuuchiha
Summary: Temari llega a Konoha con una mision encomandada y regresa a un lugar al que hacia mas de 5 años que no visitaba...
1. Chapter 1

Desde mi cielo

Una kunoichi de ojos jade se encontraba practicando en unos de los campos de entrenamientos que se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea junto a un shinobi de rostro oculto por una mascara. Súbitamente aparece un ninja entre la arena.

Temari-sama – dice el ninja- Kazekage sama le llama.

Hai, arigato, ahora mismo voy.- se dirige al ninja con el que entrenaba- Ya basta por hoy.

-Hai.-y el ninja desaparece entre la arena.

La oficina del kazekage se encontraba a rebosar de montañas de documentos por todos los sitios que hubiese hueco.

-Nee-chan, tengo una misión para ti en Konoha –hizo una pausa-. Es un intercambio de ninjas para unir las aldeas. Allí Tsunade-sama te explicara con mas detalle. Sales hoy mismo.

-¿Por qué siempre me envías a Konoha?

-Talvez por que eres la embajadora – dice Kankuro que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Kankuro como quieres que te explique que esto no es la explanada, que toques antes de entrar.-le regaña Gaara.

-Gomen – dirigiéndose a Temari – Te voy a extrañar mucho nee-chan.

Y le da un efusivo abrazo.

-Yo también Kankuro – se dirige a Gaara -. A ti también nii-chan aunque no me quieras soportar un mes.

Dice mientras le une a él al abrazo.

-He mandado un ninja para que te prepare la maleta.

-Ok. Os voy ha echar mucho de menos.

-Nosotros también.

Partí a Konoha ese mismo día y llegue antes del amanecer del tercero. Nada más divisar el portón Kotetsu acudió a recibirme.

-Ohayo, Temari-san.

Saludó Kotetsu, yo le salude con un seco "hola" y le entregue automáticamente el pasaporte.

Camine medio ida por las calles de Konoha, últimamente me recordaba cada vez más él. Llegue al despacho de la hokage y toque antes de entrar. Unos gritos de una voz femenina se oían desde el interior. Nunca había visto a la hokage tan enfadada, pensé.

-Adelante.

Me llamo una voz desde el interior.

Cuando entre pude comprobar quien era el causante de los gritos de la hokage. Un Shikamaru medio dormido con una cara que se encontraba entre el terror y el aburrimiento recibía el sermón de la mañana de la hokage.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama.

-Ohayo Temari-san. Llegaste antes de lo previsto- me comento-. Toma ejemplo vago.

Shikamaru puso cara como si le hubiera caído una piedra en la cara.

-Ve a recoger unos documentos a la academia ninja y cuando vuelvas hablamos.

-Hai, hai.

Respondió.

-Con uno es suficiente.- le dijo mientras se marchaba.

La hokage se dirigió hacia a mi para hablarme.

Supongo que kazekage-sama te habrá informado de que se trata de intercambio de ninjas. Tu trabajo aquí consiste en realizar un informe sobre las actividades generales ninjas de la villa. Un informe será para el kazekage y otro me lo entregaras a mí. Mañana empezaras por la academia ninja. Puedes retirarte.

Hai.

Cerré la puerta del despacho tras de mi y me dirigí hacia Shikamaru que se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared.

-Hola, mujer problemática.

-Hola llorica. Parece que no eres de madrugar mucho ¿no?

-Hokage-sama es muy estricta. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu hotel?

-No hace falta, pero te voy a acompañar yo a la academia ninja.

-¿Es que Tsunade-sama no se fía de mi?

- En parte supongo que si, pero mañana tengo que ir a la academia y así ya me se el camino.

Caminaron dirección a la academia mientras llevaban un vago dialogo sobre su rutina.

Llegaron a la academia ninja y se dirigieron a una de las aulas. Shikamaru se acerco a la puerta para tocar una… dos…tres veces hasta que opto por abrir el mismo la puerta.

En el aula se encontraba un hombre durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa del profesor.

-¡Iruka-sensei, despierte!

-¿Eh?-responde bostezando el nombrado-. N-no estaba durmiendo solo descansaba un poco los ojos.

-Menuda diferencia, tienes suerte de que sea yo y no la hokage. Ahí tienes los documentos, puedes seguir con tu ardua tarea de dormir.

-Eh lo siento, es que Hana ayer no me dejo dormir en toda la noche. Pero no te enfades hombre.

-Claro como tu no te has comido la bronca que me ha pegado la hokage por quedarme dormido cinco minutos y encima voy y me encuentro contigo durmiendo y me restriegas la suerte que tienes.

Dirige la cabeza en mi dirección.

-Chaval tú tampoco este tan mal para ser tan vago, menuda belleza te has marcado.

Dice provocando que nos sonrojemos.

-N-no seas mal pensado que entre nosotros no hay nada.

-Más quisieras tú – le digo a Shikamaru -. ¿Usted es Iruka-sensei verdad? Naruto me ha hablado muy bien de usted. Yo soy Temari de la villa de la arena.

Shikamaru interrumpe antes de que le diera tiempo a responder.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya.

-¡Eh! Sí. Encantado de conocerte Temari.

Temari inclino la cabeza y salio del aula junto a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru me acompaño hasta el deparadamente que la hokage había ordenado preparar para mi. Era un pequeño apartamento que solo constaba de una habitación que hacia de cocina, salón y habitación y otra que era un pequeño cuarto de aseo.

Descargo su equipaje sobre la cama cogió las llaves y salio del departamento a dar una vuelta. Camino horas enteras sin rumbo fijo maravillandose con la gran actividad que habia en las calles de Konoha, era tan diferente de Suna. Anduvo una hora hasta que llego a aquel lugar, un legar que ha diferncia de los demás se encontraba muerto y solitario.

El primer capitulo de "Desde mi cielo" espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews.

A por cierto los protagonistas seran Temari y Shikamaru principalmente pero no

me centrare en mucho en juntarlos como pareja, la verdad es que no sera el tipico fic romantico. Jeje, es que no se me da muy bien eso de la tipica pareja feliz me resulta un poco aburrido, aunque eso no quiere decir que no hayan fics de ese tipo que me encanten pero no me gustan escribir. Los demás detalles ya los descrubireis cuando lo leais. (si es que alguien lo lee). Inspirado en la canción con el mismo titulo que la historia del grupo mago de oz.

Adelanto:

_-¿Quién es Ita-kun?_

_-Mi hermano pequeño, sera el segundo ninja mas fuerte del mundo._

_- - - - - - - -_

_-Temari, no llores, no me gusta verte asi._

_- - - - - - - -_

_Temari, ¿has sentido alguna vez que nuestra existencia carece de importacia y que nadie notaria su falta?... [] Yo nunca cambiare, recuerdalo, siempre te querre aunque no pueda._

_- - - - - _


	2. Chapter 2

_Desde mi cielo_

_Cap 2_

Las telas con el signo del clan se encontraban agrietadas y la entrada cerrada con la cinta de la policía. A lo lejos se podían ver las casas llenas de shurikens y kunais clavados en las paredes e incluso algún rastro de sangre seca en el suelo. Me estremecí.

¿Cómo pudiste hacer tu esto?

Flash back

_Me encontraba en mi habitación observando desde la pequeña ventana redonda típica de las casas de la arena como la tormenta se llevaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso._

_-Temari._

_Me llamo mi padre desde la puerta._

_-Mañana partirás conmigo a Konoha, prepárate las cosas._

_-Sí, padre._

_Llene una pequeña bolsa de viaje con lo necesario y dormí de un tirón esa noche. Era la primera vez que iría a salir de Suna._

_- - - - - - - - - - _

_Llegué a Konoha tres días después de un viaje con escasos descansos, solo los necesarios y algunos más debidos a mi inexperiencia. Allí en Konoha todo el mundo conocía también a mi padre y le trataban con más respeto que incluso en Suna. Llegamos a una torre coronada con el kanji de fuego en lo alto en la que nos recibió un señor mayor que vestía toda la indumentaria reglamentaria de hokage. Fue la primera persona que me presto atención desde que había llegado a aquella villa. Saludó a mi padre y él me indico con la mano que esperara fuera. Su charla duro una hora de reloj en la que yo espere sentada en un banco sin apenas hacer algún gesto. Cuando salió recorrimos gran parte de la villa hasta que llegamos a una especie de barrio decorado con un símbolo con forma de abanico. Un anciano con el símbolo bordado en la manga de su brazo derecho nos guió hasta una residencia. Dentro había un gran tatami en el que se encontraba un señor de pelo castaño y ojos marrones junto a un niño unos años mayor que yo. El señor comenzó a hablar con mi padre y el niño me indico que le acompañara fuera._

_-Soy Itachi Uchiha, encantado de conocerte Temari-hime._

_-hola Itachi._

_- - - - - - - - - _

_-¿Cuántos años tienes, Itachi?_

_Le pregunte para sacar algún tema de conversación y así romper un poco el hielo._

_-Doce años, este año terminare la academia._

_-¿Pero la academia no se termina a los doce?_

_-La academia me parece una perdida de tiempo es demasiado sencilla para mi. Seguro que para ti también lo será cuando vayas, eres la hija del kazekage._

_-No. –Negué con la cabeza- Porque seguiría siendo yo si no fuese su hija y mis habilidades por tanto tampoco tendrán nada que ver._

_Itachi me miro fijamente con esos ojos suyos profundos._

_-Eres muy inteligente hime, dices cosas que no son propias de tu edad. Sabes, yo me siento igual pero en el fondo se que no puedo decepcionarle porque al mismo tiempo me decepcionaría a mi mismo. Por eso cuando entreno pienso en superarme para sentirme yo mejor y luego ya pienso en el honor de mi clan._

_Seguimos hablando durante muchas horas mas aquel día, el siguiente, el otro… y pasamos toda la semana que duro mi estancia en Konoha juntos. Y llegó el día de las despedidas entre la nostalgia de los días pasados._

_-Haremos una promesa-propuso los meses que no nos veamos nos enviaremos una carta por mes. Así siempre estaremos en contacto._

_Finalizo sonriendo._

_-Sí, siempre._

_Afirme yo dándole la mano con una sonrisa traviesa._

_Fin del flash back_

¿Dónde quedo nuestra promesa? Pensé con los ojos humedecidos. El sol empezó a esconderse entre las nubes movidas por el viento, el cielo también estaba entristecido.

Una voz masculina muy conocida para mi me llamo desde lo lejos mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Temari, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru.

Contesto intentado que mi voz no flojeara y parpadeando para intentar retener las lágrimas.

-Debería de haberte acompañado, te has perdido.

Me giro para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-No me he perdido.

Mi voz flojeo y una pequeña lágrima se desprendió de mis ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa Temari? No llores.

Me dices mientras te acercas a mí para darme un abrazo a modo de consuelo. Yo doy por fallidos mis intentos de fingir ser dura y apoyo mi cabeza sobre tu hombro mientras respiro entrecortadamente a causa del débil llanto.

-Va ha comenzar a llover, lo mejor sera que vayamos a un lugar cubierto.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me separaba de ti perezosamente.

Fin del capitulo 2. Creo que este es más corto (demasiado). Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews.

Esp-yume: Me alegro de que te guste (el fic y la canción ^o^)

Nona12: sii es del mago de oz. Gracias por pasarte… ah, por cierto la verdad es que de moemto no creo que vaya a haber pero todavía no es seguro.

A siento es que sean tan cortos los caps pero es la costumbre (jeje ¬¬')


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2

Desde mi cielo

Llegamos a tu apartamento calados por la lluvia que nos había cogido de camino.

Te echaste a un lado para dejarme entrar a mi primero y luego entrar tu cerrando la puerta tras de ti. El departamento se encontraba extremadamente limpio para ser tuyo, así que supuse que tu madre había venido a limpiar. No estaba decorado, solo tenias lo imprescindible y un tablero de go. Me indicaste que me sentara en el sofá con un gesto.

-¿Quieres que te deje algo de ropa para cambiarte?-preguntaste.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sí, te traeré algo que vas a enfriar.-dijiste mientras te sumergiste en el armario a buscar ropa.

Me pare a observar el único objeto que había a la vista. Una foto de tu equipo gennin. Todos sonreíais. Me disteis envidia. Yo también tuve mi grupo de gennin, pero cuando Gaara se graduó nos obligaron a entrar en su grupo para tenerlo vigilado.

-Esa foto es de antes de los exámenes chunnin, era mi equipo de gennin.

-Hace tiempo que no les veo, mañana aprovechare e iré a verlos-dije sonriéndole.

-Ves, a si te ves mejor.-me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Mis pómulos se llenaron de rubor.

-Voy a preparar chocolate caliente ¿vale?

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunté

-No es necesario, no es que sea mi fuerte cocinar pero a esto llego.

-Oh, lo siento, no te veía capaz.-digo riéndome.

Me acurruco en el sofá y con una manta envuelta tapándome todo el cuerpo.

Y espero ahí mirando a la nada absorta en mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuándo te mudaste al apartamento?

-Después de los exámenes chunnin anteriores, estaba cansado ya de vivir siempre con mis padres en el bosque del clan. Ahorre un poco de dinero y me vine a este apartamento. Con la mala suerte de tener a _eso_ de vecino.-dice señalando a la ventana.

Me acerco a la ventana intrigada. Enfrente de mi un chico rubio se despereza en la cama.

-¿Naruto?

El chico fija la mirada en mi mientras se restriega los ojos.

-¿Te…mar….i? –pregunta entre bostezos.

Se levanta de la cama perezosamente y se acerca su ventana.

-¡Temari! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Y Gaara? ¿Y Kankuro? ¿Y Matsuri y Baki?

Grita y pregunta mientras salta a la ventana del apartamento de Shikamaru.

-Bien. Gaara te manda recuerdos. Kankuro y Matsuri muchos tirones de orejas por no poder haber ido a tu cumpleaños. Baki muchas felicidades y recuerdos. Por cierto…tengo un buen chisme.

-Cuenta, cuenta –dice mientras se acuesta en el sofá y saluda con la mano a Shikamaru - Shikamaru yo también quiero chocolate, que por una vez que haces algo…

Me siento en una esquina del sofá en frente de él con las piernas cruzadas.

-Gaara y Matsuri están saliendo. El otro día los pille enrollándose en el despacho del Kazekage.

-¿Y no me ha dicho nada? Cuando le pille ya vera.-dice con cara enfadada mientras se ríe -. Quien lo diría ¿verdad? Y nosotros a dos velas, -me mira de reojo- bueno pede que solo yo.

-No seas mal pensado Naruto.

Dice Shikamaru mientras trae los chocolates.

-Ummm...… ¡Que bien huele!

Digo mientras cojo mi taza.

-Que rico, Shikamaru.

Dice Naruto con la boca llena de chocolate.

-Gracias, gracias. Si es que lo mío es la alta cocina.

-Claaaro que sí. Ven Shika.

Digo haciéndole un gesto con la mano. El se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Qué?

Pregunta, le vuelvo a indicar que se acerque. Meto el dedo en la taza de chocolate le pongo un poco en la nariz y le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ya esta. Ay que guapo que esta.-digo mientras le estiro de un moflete.

-Serás…

"_Ring ring"_

Shikamaru se levanta y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola!

Dice una voz desde la puerta.


End file.
